


Alya's Revenge

by short_stuff1491



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stuff1491/pseuds/short_stuff1491
Summary: Over twenty years have passed since the end of the Second War, peaceful years. When Auror Ron Weasley declares the death of Alya Malfoy at the hands of a group of muggles led by his almost squib-like son, death by misadventure, Scorpius and Albus swear revenge, possibly kick-starting a new war, with a new Dark Lord (or pair of dark lords).





	Alya's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this idea in the shower. I have no idea if I am going to continue it. If you like it and want me to continue, please comment or give kudos

It was his seventh year at Hogwarts, and Scorpius had chosen to quit the Quidditch team and focus on his studies. He wanted to be a potions master, like his father and his father's godfather, Severus Snape. His grades had always been excellent, but he knew that they could be better if he focused more, and he wanted to be sure that he could apprentice under the best potions master possible. For that he needed near perfect marks in his NEWTS next year. And so he had quit the Slytherin Quidditch team, where he had played as a chaser, leaving the spot of family quidditch star to his beloved twin sister, Alya. 

He had not been at the Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw match because he no longer needed to watch the other teams. He had, instead, empty library. He had been at the library so he had missed the shock and panic when his cousin, Portia, had come running onto the school grounds, dragging an unconscious and bleeding Alya. He had missed Headmistress McGonaggal's calm cancellation of the match as staff rushed to his sister's side. He had missed Madame Goran having to begin treatment on his sister right there on the ground as they could not move her, she was bleeding so much.

He had missed his sister bleeding out right into the ground, slipping out of this world with barely a sigh. A bubbling of blood at her lips the only sign of her passing beyond the stopping of her heart. 

Scorpius hadn't been there, but he had felt it. He felt Alya's pain through their twin bond, only slight at first, and then worse, and then nothing as she went unconscious. He had screamed, writhing on the floor until passing out himself, to the horror of Madame Prince. Scorpius woke up just in time to feel his sister die. 

 

2 days later  
The funeral of Alya Narrissa Malfoy was short and solemn. Only the family, plus Albus Potter and his family since he had been Alya's fiancé, attended. Astoria was inconsolable, with tears running down her pale, white cheeks. She gave an agonizing scream as the door of the Malfoy Mausoleum closed with a bang, sealing her daughter inside. 

Draco was stone faced, but pale. His eyes were clouded with repressed sorrow and anger. 

Scorpius showed no emotion what-so-ever. He gripped hard on his mother's hand, attempting to ground both her and himself. He looked across the aisle at his best friend, Albus. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying. His normally tanned face was pale from exhaustion and grief. Ginny and Harry Potter both had their arms around him, their heads bowed in both a gesture of respect and comfort. HIs siblings, James and Lily, stood behind their parents, with the same looks of shock they had worn when they head the news of their brother's fiancé's death. 

No one else from the Weasley family had been invited. They had all tried to come, but, as Albus had told Scorpius, Harry had told them that it would be inappropriate, given what Ron had done. Ron, the Head Auror. Ron, the man who had chosen to ignore and coddle the cruel and mean streak that his son possessed. Hugo Weasley was a weak wizard. He had barely gotten into Hogwarts and, once there, had often almost been kicked out due to his abysmal grades. Hermione and Ron had felt sorry for the boy who had been surrounded all through his childhood by powerful siblings, cousins and family-friends like Albus, Scorpius and Alya. They tried to give Hugo everything he wanted. Hoping that it would make up for his weak magic. Hugo had grown jealous of the beautiful and powerful young witch that Alya was becoming. He had wanted her for himself, despite the growing relationship between her and his cousin Albus. When Alya turned 16, he made a move and Alya, somewhat harshly rebuked him. She had even laughed at him.  
Two years later, Hugo got his revenge. He got together a group of muggle friends he had made working at an ice cream shop over the summer after he graduated from Hogwarts, and, armed with guns, they stalked Alya and Portia as they shopped for gifts for the guests at Alya and Albus' engagement party. Alya had been shot 7 times in the abdomen and chest. The last shot had been from Hugo himself. Hugo had admitted it proudly to his parents.  
Ron Weasley, instead of turning his son in as a murderer, had had Hugo shipped off to France so that he would not be available to be arrested. His reasoning: Hugo was hurt and angry and did not really understand what he was doing. It was a prank gone wrong. He had Alya's death declared death by misadventure and had the case closed. No one even looked for the muggles that had done the deed with Hugo. And the Weasley family was standing behind Ron's decision to coverup for Hugo. All except for Harry, Ginny and their children.

Seething with anger, Scorpius looked around at his family, both by blood and by choice. The grief, shock and horror on their faces as they stared at the closed door of the Mausoleum and realized that they would never see the beautiful witch that they had all known and loved again, brought back to him the feeling of having his soul ripped out of his body. The feeling he had felt as he felt his twin die. He looked at his parents, drowning in their grief, and at Albus, barely able to cope, and at himself, almost too hurt inside to care. But care he did. He cared about one thing, and one thing only: revenge. He would start with Weasley, and then, onto the Muggles. Maybe his grandfather, Lucius, and Voldemort had been right about the muggles.


End file.
